Anything for You
by captainswanouat
Summary: Emma's craving hot cocoa and Killian can't say no when she asks him to get her some.


**A/N: Based off a post I saw on Tumblr, about how Killian won't be able to deny Emma anything once they're in a relationship. Very fluffy :)**

* * *

"Killian!"

Killian's eyes shot forward towards the kitchen, tensing at the sharpness in Emma's voice. Her somewhat moody behavior began about three days ago, but it wasn't until a day and a half in that he realized why. Months ago, when they had finally established their relationship and he found himself staying at her apartment more often, he started connecting the dots as to why she would have uncharacteristic mood swings every now and then. But it wasn't until the day he heard her grumbling in the kitchen about how she _'hated this time of the month'_ and that _'cramps are a fucking bitch'_ the situation fully clicked. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't entirely sure _how_ to handle it. Whenever such situation arose with Milah she would spend the days sleeping it off, insisting on being alone. But now, different times and a different world, his fiery Emma still went about her day as normal, spite her sudden mood shifts that occasionally caught him off guard.

Like right now.

He paused the movie they had been watching, leaning forward to let his elbows rest on his knees. "Yes, love?" he questioned. Emma suddenly peered around the corner, her eyes narrowed in his direction.

"I can't find anymore hot cocoa packets."

Killian sighed, masking a laugh at her unfairly adorable annoyed state, before he rose to his feet and stepped towards her. "Did you check in the drawer next to the oven?"

"Yes."

"And in the pantry?"

"Yes! I checked everywhere and we don't have anymore." Emma's arms exasperatedly fell to her sides, head drooping forward as Killian finally reached her.

"Do you want me to look?"

"It won't do any good, you won't find any," Emma responded while crossing her arms across her chest. Killian smiled, planting a kiss to her forehead, before side stepping around her and moving towards the pantry. He opened the door, eyes wandering the shelves, his shoulders sinking in defeat as he realized they actually _were_ out of hot cocoa. Closing the door he shifted his gaze in her direction to find her watching him carefully, arms still firmly over her chest. "Told you."

"I'm sorry darling," he said softly while rubbing her arm with his good hand. "Will any other sort of sweet work?"

"I _really_ wanted hot cocoa…" she mumbled before looking at him, eyes wide. He knew exactly what was coming next. "Killian…"

_Yep. There it was._

Emma's hands clasped tightly around his neck as she bit her lip. "Could you go pick up some more please? For me?" He quickly averted his gaze, knowing that as soon as he locked his eyes with hers he wouldn't be able to say no. Not to her. She had managed to hold a power over him that he couldn't describe; it had always been this way. He couldn't deny her a thing and best as he tried, he couldn't stay away from her. He always managed to come back. And he always would. "Killian…" she repeated, her voice hinted with a whining tone.

He braced himself as he finally looked down at her, his arms snaking around her waist. "Do you really need it tonight, darling? Nothing else will sate this sudden craving?"

"Please?" she asked again, her lashes fluttering and he had to suppress a defeated groan. Emma wasn't one to beg, she actually thought herself above it, and he thanked his lucky stars that she did. Because as her entrancing green eyes pleaded with him, every feature in her face softening, he knew he was done for. He couldn't say no.

"Alright, as you wish my love," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll be back soon."

Emma squealed, _yes squealed_, before pulling him in for a hug. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, leaning back to place a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you!"

Killian smiled, knowing he would never get tired of hearing the admittance leaving her lips, before unwrapping his arms from her torso. "I love you too." He walked towards the door, grabbing his jacket off the chair as he did. "I'll be back shortly. We can finish the movie when I get back?" he said with a questioning tone.

"Of course!" He nodded in her direction as he grasped the door knob and pulled it open to leave. "Oh and Killian?" Pausing, he turned to Emma, prodding her to continue with a slight raise of his eyebrow. "Don't forget the cinnamon."

Killian chuckled, tightening his jacket around his arms. "Of course. I bristle at the thought," he teased before closing the door behind him. He let his eyes briefly fall shut and a sigh escape his lips_. It was official_. Emma Swan was going to be the death of him, her hold over him already far too strong for him to deny. And strangely, he found himself at peace with it, loving the way her eyes lit up when he agreed to this venture to get her what she so desperately was craving. He realized that as long as she was happy, he was too; especially if he was the reason for her happiness. He laughed to himself, trotting down the stairs to head to the convenience store down the street. Oh the things he did for this woman.

* * *

It had been a week, actually a little over a week, and Killian took note of how her mood swings seemed to continue. And, although she was trying to cover it up, he realized how her cravings seemed to be persistent too; she would sneak out late at night to have a glass of cocoa or a spoonful or two of ice cream, before returning to bed. He wrote off the cravings as nothing too abnormal, and tried to ignore her shifting behavior, but the more she would randomly snap at him the more he began to worry he had upset her. He found himself glancing over everything they had done together, trying to figure out what would make her annoyed with him one moment and wanting to cuddle against his side the next.

They sat on the couch, watching a movie again, although Killian's attention only lasted that of a few minutes as he tried racking his brain for whatever he had done wrong.

"Killian, you know what sounds really good?" Emma finally said, turning her eyes up at him.

"What is that?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder to pull her against his side. She smiled, placing her hand on his chest while tapping her fingers lightly.

"Pizza. Pizza sounds _really_ good."

Killian furrowed his eyebrows, glancing up at the clock. "Emma, my love, it's nearly midnight."

"I know but it sounds REALLY good. And the pizza place down the street is open twenty-four hours!" Killian shook his head at her persistence, a laugh escaping his lips. "What?" she questioned.

"What's been with these odd sorts of cravings lately?" Emma stayed silent, her gaze falling to the floor, and Killian immediately regretted asking. "Not that I mind them, lass, it just seems somewhat out of place for you. I mean, I thought I knew why but it's been over a week, so I was just curious if something was wrong."

"Well, I was trying to find the way to tell you this, but there never seemed like a good time to. So… I guess now works…" she trailed off while sitting up, grabbing his hand in hers. "Don't freak out, okay?"

Killian felt his heart beat involuntarily speed up, her words unsettling his nerves. "Emma, darling, I hope you realize that doesn't make me feel any less nervous by what you're about to tell me."

Emma took a deep breath, running her thumb over his. "Killian… Killian I'm pregnant." His breath caught in his throat, eyes staring intently at her, trying to find the words to say. His heart skipped a beat or too and he felt her grip on his hand tighten, pulling him out of his trace.

_Pregnant. She was pregnant._

"You… you are?" he asked, a smile tugging on his lips.

Emma laughed, wiping a tear that escaped her eyes from her cheek. "Yes, yes I am. I wasn't sure if I was but I found out a few days ago that I am. I'm pregnant, Killian. _We're_ pregnant."

Without a second though Killian pulled her into his lap, her surprised laugh sending a chill down his spine, as he cradled her tight against him trying to hold back the happy tears threatening in his eyes. It was sinking in, slowly but surely that Emma, his Emma, his love, was pregnant.

_He was going to be a father._

"I'm so glad you're happy," she said quietly before nuzzling his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Happy? Darling I've never been this thrilled about something in my life. Gods above, I love you Emma, I love you so much." He let his hand fall to her stomach, stroking the skin gently, still staring in disbelief that this was _actually_ real. "I already love our child. Boy, girl, doesn't matter." Emma silenced him with her lips, her tears landing on his cheek as their lips moved against each other's, knowing the others movements so well.

Everything suddenly made sense; the moody behavior, the cravings. He hadn't expected this be the reason, but he couldn't be happier that it was.

Emma pulled back, a smirk playing on her lips, and his eyebrows shot upwards. "So…" she trailed off, running her fingers through his hair. "About that pizza…"

Killian laughed, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Anything for you, my love."


End file.
